


To Make Him Happy

by BrandiAlyssa



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Fluff, Getting Together, Literal Sleeping Together, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Polymachina, Spoilers for Episode 60, very minor though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 05:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12292710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandiAlyssa/pseuds/BrandiAlyssa
Summary: After Scanlan’s deception of the guards in Syngorn, Keyleth makes some choices and make everyone happy, especially our favorite bird and merchant.





	To Make Him Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Meant to post this a long time ago. Minor spoilers for episode 60: Hereditry and Hats but nothing super plot related. I just wanted a happy trio. Really I want a happy Vax.
> 
> Not beta’d. Excuse any mistakes, I posted this on mobile.

A knock pulled Vex from her fussing over Trinket. Opening the door revealed the red haired figure of Keyleth. "Yes, Keyleth dear?"

The druid looked uncomfortable and fiddled with her hands. "Can I come in? Thanks," she said as she slid past the other woman. "I can't ask Pike 'cause she's not here. And I can't ask Scanlan or Grog because… Anyway I don't want to disturb Percy. And—"

"Keyleth! What do you need?" As amusing as a flustered Keyleth was, she needed to spit it out.

"Oh. Um." Her face flushed to match her hair. "What does polyamourous mean?"

 _Oh innocent child_ , Vex thought. "Usually it’s when three or more people love each other. Romantically. Or when someone loves more than one person.”

"So when Scanlan said that, the guards…"

"Thought we were all together. My brother and Grog didn't rid them of that assumption either."

Keyleth thought for a moment. "Then it's like triads." At Vex's questioning head tilt, she elaborated. "In the Ashari, at least my tribe, there are triads. Three people who love each other very much. They're not common, but they're not rare either. As long as it's respectful within, we, the outside, don't care. They're just people in love."

"In the places I've traveled," Vex started as she pulled Keyleth down to sit beside her on the bed, "there has been mixed reactions. Generally, your business is your business. Some are strict and old fashioned and look poorly on more than two people. Some even look down on couples that are the same gender. But they are the minority and it is shrinking every day." She looked her friend over, suspecting where this was heading. "Do what you feel is best for you. Don't put yourself in an uncomfortable position for someone else." _For my brother_ was heard and unneeded.

"Thank you, Vex. I have to think about it."

Vex caught her hand when Keyleth stood. "For what it's worth, I think the three of you would be amazing. But don't give up yourself for them."

"I won't. Good night."

"Good night, Keyleth."

* * *

 

A brief sickening moment and they were all standing in Whitestone once more. They all made motions, and groans, about heading back up to the castle for well deserved rest. All except Keyleth.

"Kiki?"

She smiled at Vax. "I'll be along. I have some things I need to do first."

As he opened his mouth, Vex looped her arm through her twin's. "Come, brother dear. Keyleth will be fine."

Keyleth stepped up and shyly kissed his cheek, pink staining hers. "Love you," she whispered, though she knew Vex could hear her.

A soppy smile crossed his lips. "Love you. Don't take too long."

"Ugh. Come on," Vex groaned and pulled him up the road. "Have fun dear."

Keyleth listened to Vax trying to get information from his sister before turning to the Sun Tree. ' _Hey Boo_.'

' _Kiki my lady. How's it hanging? Did you find that tree?'_

 _'We did. It's gone now. Do you perhaps know where Gilmore is?'_ It felt like the tree was humming and then she felt magic tug off to the side, towards where Gilmore had been staying. _'Thanks Boo.'_

_'Anytime, Kiki, anytime.'_

She gave the tree one last pat before heading off. Late afternoon was setting in, bringing a chill to the already brisk day. It didn't take her long to reach the small house. It did take her a while to actually knock. In the end she didn't even knock.

The door swinging open startled her. "Are you going to stand there all night or are you coming in?" Shaun Gilmore stood in the door, looking as pulled together as ever, if a little tired, in his splendid purple robes. Keyleth's face turned red once more as she stepped past him. "It's always nice to see you, but what can I do for you today?"

"Do you love Vax?" she blurted.

It was one of the few times she truly saw him surprised. "Of course!" he said in his usual boisterous fashion. "I love all of Vox Machina!"

"Gilmore." Her serious tone made him pause.

"He loves you. That's what matters. Tea?"

Keyleth grabbed his arm before he fully turned away. "Please, Shaun. Answer me. Do you love Vax?" She watched as a weight settled on his shoulders.

His brown eyes were sad and his smile small. "I do, my dear, but I won't step between you. He has made his choice and I will respect that."

The young woman led him over to a small settee and sat, not releasing her grip on him. "What do you know about the Ashari? Specifically the Air Ashari."

He thought for a moment. "Only what you've shared. I don't tend to run across them in my travels."

"For all that he is sneaky and stealthy, Vax wears his heart on his sleeve. He is very much in love with both of us and is hurting all of us by trying to deny it." She took a deep breath. "In the Ashari, at least my tribe, there are triads. Three people who love each other very much. I think... I may not love you now, but I like you very much."

"Are you proposing a triad for us?"

Keyleth nodded slowly. "I haven't spoken with Vax, but I think it, we, could work. But it has to be equal."

Gilmore eyed her carefully. "You're sure this is what you want? He's finally happy and I don't want him to lose that."

"I think together we'd make him happier."

"May I try something, my dear?" She nodded. "Just say the word if you want me to stop." The hand she didn't have a grip on dipped into her hair and tilted her head up. He paused for a moment, looked for any refusal, and then closed the distance fully. He kissed her slowly, firmly, and with much finesse. Different from Vax's tentative, 'can't believe it' kisses, but still stirred the same warmth in her belly. "I think we can work with that."

Her face flushed pink and her voice was husky. "Yeah." She cleared her throat and smiled brightly. "I think we can work. We just need to convince Vax."

"Between the two of us, I think we'll do just fine."

A knock on the door startled them apart. "Gilmore! Are you home, you glorious bastard?"

A wicked smile crossed the wizard's face. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear." Gilmore crossed to the door and pulled it open, standing so he blocked Keyleth from immediate view. "Vax'ildan! How was your trip?"

"Long. Have you seen Kiki?" Gilmore stepped aside to allow the rogue a view of the half-elf seated behind him. He took in her flushed face and the plotting look on Gilmore's. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Not at all. In fact, you're just in time." Vax was propelled further inside and the door shut behind them. "Come, sit."

The young man was maneuvered to sit between the pair. "What's going on?" There was silence as Keyleth's fingers twinned with his and Gilmore sank one hand into the thick inky hair of the rogue. "Umm..." They said nothing but the sorcerer leaned in and coaxed kisses and small noises from him. When they broke, a dainty hand was pulling his chin the other way and a second set of lips met his. When he was finally released, Vax was thoroughly confused. "I don't—" A slight cough attempted to clear the huskiness from his voice. "I don't understand."

"The thing in Syngorn made me think. We both love you very much and will do anything to make you happy."

"We think that the best way to do that is together. If you'll have us."

"Together? What do you mean?"

Keyleth smiled. "It was such a normal thing for me that I didn't even think about it until I asked what polyamourous meant. I grew up seeing triads. Three people who love each other very much. Some started much the way we are - one person in the center that then spread to all three. If you're willing, we want to try all three of us. Together."

"You have such a big heart, Vax'ildan. When you love, you love fiercely and deeply and truly. We are both blessed to have recieved that love." Gilmore kissed the hand he held. "The delightful Keyleth and I are willing to share and learn to love each other, if you are willing to give us a chance."

Uncertainty floated around Vax's eyes. "This could be a disaster."

"Or it could be the best thing to ever happen to us. We won't know unless we try." Keyleth squeezed his hand. "We just want to see you happy."

"Okay. If you're really sure."

"Okay?" The druid's face was hopeful.

Vax leaned in this time and kissed her soundly. "We'll try." He turned to Gilmore. "I'm sorry for—"

"Hush. We here now and we'll move on. No matter how hard I've tried, my feeling remain the same. It will take work, but I believe we can do it." He pulled Vax to his feet who pulled Keyleth up in turn. "Now some of us have just returned from a long, trying adventure. You two need baths and sleep. As wonderful as it is, sitting here is not getting those done."

The pair of half-elves looked at each other and seemed to agree. "We could also stay here," Vax offered.

"There's no reason for us to hurry back tonight. We won't start planning until morning," Keyleth reasoned.

"When was the last time you relaxed, Shaun?"

A smiled crossed his face, but it didn't fool either one. It was wan and tired. "You know me, always busy." Neither budged. The smile fell. "Before Emon? I don't know at this point."

Keyleth shifted to take Gilmore's hand and the three of them made their way down the short hall. An open door revealed a bathroom with a chamber pot, a table holding a pitcher and basin, and a narrow but deep stone tub. Concentration filled the red-head's face as the stone shifted, widening into something that would hold three, and then filled with steaming water.

Working in a dance rarely seen outside of battle, the members of Vox Machina stripped the merchant of his clothes, setting them across the table. Vax was used to seeing naked bodies from his time running the streets, but Keyleth flushed as she doggedly kept going. They revealed naturally darker skin, their own pale skin in sharp contrast to his. Across his stomach, the evidence of Gilmore's run-in with Thordak was still the pink of healing skin.

Vax pressed a gentle kiss to Gilmore's lips as his hand rested over the scar. "I'm glad we found you."

"I'm glad you did too."

"If my last words to you had been to break your heart, I would have never forgiven myself. I'm still not sure I have."

"I've forgiven you. Especially since you're here now. Oh!" Vax looked to up to see why words had suddenly stopped. Keyleth, for all her usual shyness, had already stripped and it was the pressing of bare skin together that prompted the loss of words.

"You're lagging, Vax," Keyleth said playfully, bright red staining her cheeks over an equally bright smile.

"So I am. I could use some help," he replied even as he was starting on the buckles of his armor. Two pairs of hands joined his and quickly he was as naked as the others.

Sighs escaped all of them as the heated water warmed them and eased away pains. Though surrounded by warm water and warmer bodies, none of them pushed beyond cleaning and relaxing; no one wanted to push this very new thing they had going. Eventually Keyleth slipped out of the water and room, drying her skin with a flick of her fingers. She returned with two of Gilmore's night shirts in hand, a third already draped about her form. Gentle breezes dried the men as well.

Gilmore took the lead this time and led them across to his bedroom. The bed was simple linens and furs, but large enough to hold all of them. They settled with Gilmore in the center, Vax to his left, and Keyleth on his right. Half-Elven hands clasped over human belly as they all drifted to sleep.

It was still dark when Gilmore jolted awake. Something was wrong. Something was pushing, pulling, tearing at his barrier. He needed to hold it, to protect the people, but he felt it slipping away. Then hands twisted with his, divine and natural magic filtered up his arms and into the core of his arcane power. He pulled on it, strengthening the barrier, solidifying it. The help was both familiar and foreign at the same time. He blinked and the vision of the barrier faded, Whitestone was safe. Instead, his eyes took in the now familiar surroundings of the house he called his in the city proper. The weights on either side and over him were a comfort.

"Come on, Shaun." "Come back to us." He took a deep, shaky breath. "Shaun!"

"I'm here. Thank you. Of all nights, I'm glad you're here."

"What happened?" Keyleth asked, her eyes and voice still full of worry.

"Someone attacked the barrier. They know we're here and almost got in."

"What?!" both of his companions exclaimed.

"I don't know who they were, but you helped solidify it."

A pause, then Vax quietly said, "We didn't do anything."

A small grin crossed his face as he replied. "Oh but you did. You may not realize it, but you grounded me and gave me extra power. It's now held by arcane, natural, and twice divine magic. It's more stable, not pulling quite as much on me or, I imagine, on Pike and Allura."

"You're okay then?"

"Nothing a bit more sleep couldn't fix, dear Keyleth."

She kissed him softly. "That we can do."

Vax leaned over to kiss him has well. "Hmmm yes we can." The pair cuddled back into his sides, sleep claiming them all quickly once again.

 


End file.
